Far Lands
Far Lands is a large, tropical continent located within the western hemisphere and is considered to be the rightful domain of the Zohuar race. For long ages of the world, the mysterious continent of Far Lands has remained hidden to outsiders. Those that manage to pass the Isth Sea find other dangers, the coasts are home to treacherous tides, unnatural eddies and storms of great power. In the clear blue waters lurk scaled marine beasts whose jaws can splinter a ship’s hull and swallow the entire crew whole. While the waters surrounding the Far Lands are perilous, the whole of the enormous continent is one of the most hostile regions in the entire world. The majority of its landmass is covered in jungle, a lush yet deadly abode where death comes in myriad guises. Mighty, prehistoric carnivores rule the forests, some actively stalking their prey, while others lurk in ambush, patiently awaiting whatever foolish creature that wanders close. No less deadly are the jungle’s smaller killers; everywhere, deadly parasites lurk, awaiting their opportunity to latch onto a fresh new host, and the humid air buzzes with swarms of blood-sucking insects so voracious they can drain a man's blood before his body can even collapse to the forest floor. Only the Zohaurs and other cold-blooded creatures can endure the stifling heat and dense humidity for long; other races eventually are overwhelmed by the brutal heat. To its native Zohuars, however, it is a haven, a deathtrap to invaders and a bulwark against the evils set loose in the world with the rise of the kingdoms of man. The Far Lands contains mighty rivers, vast tracts of unbroken swampland, arid deserts, soaring mountains, deep grasslands and savannas that stretch beyond the horizon. Yet none can even when combined into all come close to the sheer scope of the colossal green mass that envelopes the greater portion of the landmass. History The Aurchon Transcendists that landed on Gaia, splintered into various smaller subgroups. One such group congregated in the Far Lands, they recorded that the environment would make the perfect testing ground for their experiments into curing their infertility. They shifted and manipulated the weather to better suit their needs, instructed their Sezonian slaves to construct great cities and many other architectural wonders across the continent. Each was raised purposefully to form a vital nexus in a world-spanning ‘geomantic web’, an interlinked matrix of natural energy that encompassed the planet. Each site was linked to the next and the were able to draw upon this vast reservoir of energy to power their devices and technology. It was here, the Aurchon Transcendists conduced experiments, they examined and studied their bodies, removing parts of themselves in an attempt to find a biological cure for the sterility. Despite their efforts, they were always unsuccessful in their attempts. Due to these repeated failures and a realization that they couldn't cure themselves, they instead focused on the new goal in trying to create a new form of Ps, one able to carry on the will of the Pure Ps. Taking specimens from the local fauna, they poured their life essence and the amalgamation of various different creatures, before dunking them into vat of nutrient solution. From the vat, they crawled out and rapidly mutate in horrific ways, fusing together. The result was a massive, swollen amalgam of flesh, twisted into a monstrous form. They discovered that their creation was highly intelligent and possesses potent psychic powers, qualities which the Aurchons believed gave the creature much promise. Despite this, their creation proved to be infertile and unable to reproduce. They deemed it a failure, despite being disappointed with it's inability to create viable offspring, they nevertheless realized that it could prove useful later and stored it in the deeper chambers of the main city. The Aurchons continued their experiments, each time the result was the same; misshapen, weak and bestial creatures barely intelligent. All of them failures. Years since the first experiments began, it ended and the Aurchon Transcendists of the Far Lands moved on to other projects. One such project was In the search for shock troops to consolidate their hold over Gaia, the Aurchons turned to an unlikely source: the ambulant fauna of the surrounding jungle. They chose several particularly sturdy varieties of local reptiles, and uplifted them, imbuing them with an upright gait and sufficient intelligence to wield weapons. At first they were effective and obedient to their Ps masters. It was not until a mysterious and virulent pestilence arrived and the Aurchons showed the unmistakable symptoms of disease, did the first seeds of rebellion sprout. Soon these reptilian servitors grew disobedient, they turned on their masters. Furious, the Aurchons began slaughtering them in great numbers and crushed their breeding chambers, unleashing their other failed experiments and deformed offspring on the rebellious reptile-men in an effort exterminate the revolting slave-race. The Aurchons' drive to complete the great purge against the Zohuars drove them to leave their holdings in disarray. They oversaw the slow clear-cutting of the jungle by their thralls and the gradual genocide of the Zohuar race. But as disease ran rampant through the cities of the Aurchons and their numbers dwindled, leaving them in utter disarray as they soon lost control over their other thralls. One by one the Aurchons' cities fell as the inhabitants ether succumbed to their maladies or were slain by mobs of uprising slaves and hordes of the merciless Zohaurs. With the fall of the Aurchon Transcendists of the Far Lands, their former slaves were free to do as they please with the Zohaurs claiming the vast majority of the continent's interior. The first human to reach the Far Lands (and survive) was the Gaian explorer Lord Nesen, who landed on the coast. Geography The Far Lands are diverse and exotic lands filled with many wonders. At least four-fifths of the Far Lands are covered in jungle so thick that its many levels of canopy block out the sky. Even the high peaks and plateaus are blanketed, and it is said that arboreal creatures can cross the entire continent without once stepping upon the ground. In places, the trees soar many hundreds of feet in the air. The jungle floor is choked by dense undergrowth and there are few true paths beyond animal trails. Visibility is limited and the air is thick, the overall humid environment creates a light mist that lingers and often the forest floor is wreathed in these drifting mists. The land is barraged with a variety of coastal storms that dissipate into near-constant light showers. High rainfall for much of the year ensured that a constant flow of water worked its way across, into, and under the land. Rivers sprawl like little roots underneath the actual roots of the trees. The constant flow sculpted the land, carved deep gullies, and leveled the grasslands. It filled holes to create pools and wetlands and fed the ravenous jungle that swathed most of the continent. Notable Locations * White Guardians: A chain of imposing mountains to the north of Solaxotalu. * Pacu Peaks: A cluster of peaks that rise high into the sky. * Ziggurat of Illumination: A small temple east of Solazotalu. * Pyramids of Stellar Skies: A favorite pilgrimage site for seers and priests of the Zohaurs. * Kalzul Lake: A large lake adjacent to the Pacu Peaks. * Solaxotalu:The City of the Sun. * Forest of Vipers: A dense tropical forest that is full of venomous vipers. * Lone Watcher: A statue of one of the Old Masters that looks out towards the west coast. * Lake Incqua: A large inland lake. * Ruins of Zul'kals: A small crumbling ruin. * Ziggurat of Blood: A long-abandoned derelict temple. * Chaypua: The Drowned City. * Shrine of Krosk: A shrine dedicated to the bloodthirsty Krosk. * Izra: The First City. * Azorgei Swamps: A vast expanse of swampland. * Tomb of the Gold Mask: A ruin that holds a golden mask possessing great power. * Luhoek Lake: A small lake which contains great treasures in the lake's bed. * Oyrta: The City of Creation. * The Sunken Keep: A outpost that eventually was swallowed by the sea. * Lazuma: The City of Fates. * Bloodpox Marsh: A marsh that teems with all manner of debilitating diseases. * Thalxotl: The City of the Moon. * Monument of Dohiamundi: A monument raised in homage to the fallen Zohaur leader, Dohiamundi. * River Amasen: The longest river in the Far Lands and for that on Gaia. * Naazmir: The Profaned City. * Ruins of Qyesltako: A sprawling old ruin overgrown by the jungle. * Golden Pyramid: A pyramid lined with gold in a remote part of the jungles. * Temple of Huan: A temple built in the name of one of the Old Masters. * Huzgen Desert: A stretch of desert. * Juugge Valley: A depressive valley with lush vegetation. * Uldixt: The City of Stone. * Altar of Sumdar: A altar to one of the fallen Old Masters. * Mull'weekie Wetlands: Dense, primeval swamps and marshes. * Darkshriek Cavern: A cavern that houses a large colony of voracious naked-skinned, bat-winged rodents and their young. * The Marble Colossus: A colossal marble construct hang buried under the sand. * River Razhe: A river that eventually joins up and merges with the Amasen. * Halls of the Forgotten: A crumbling ruin which spans throughout the Silver Spine. * Mazotal: The City of Masks. * Bechota: The City of Jewels. * Pillars of Gwenta: A series of pillars that mark the landmark. * Mortuuan: The City of Dead. * The Monoliths of Xeel: A location know for its monolithic structures. * Bleaktangle: A vast, dark and twisted swamp. * Bloodlet Swamps: A track of swamps that is overrun with bloodsucking insects and parasites. * Marks of the Old Masters: A small earthwork of geometric symbols in the central jungles. * The Dune Gates: A pair of warp gates that often are buried under by dunes and sandstorms. * Crimson Desert: A barren and unforgiving landscape known for its red parched soil. * Silver Spine: A chain of mountains that run down through western Far Lands. * Ghelaax: The City of the Sky. * Ruins of Lest: The remains of former fort now retaken by nature. * The Hissing Caves: A series of caves that are said to be the lair of a monster. * Isle of Skulls: A small island covered in the skulls left there as offerings. * Velduzka: The City of Doom. * The Black Monolith: A eerie monolith carved out a greasy black stone. * City of Ash: A ruined city that has been completely devastated by volcanic eruption. * Forest of Soot: A forest particularly destroyed by the constant ash and soot fall. * Fuming Mouth: A volcano that constantly releases poisonous fumes. * Hajautuual: The City of Ghosts. * Slithering Fen: A fen named for being the hunting grounds for large serpents and amphibious predators. * Reaver Beach: A famous pirate den and settlement. * Plains of Cerluen: A large, fertile plain encompassing the southern tip of the Far Lands. * Scalding Bog: A delta, the bog smells strongly of sulfur and the waters are heated near boiling. * Jungle of the Ape-Men: A jungle that is home to the vicious Ape-men. * Nahuoqa: The Forlorn City. * Xhosuba: The City of Idols. * Scath: A small village inhabited by a tribe of intelligent cat-warriors. * The Bone Hall: A single wooden longhouse that is adorned with bones. * Dragon Toad Isle: A remote marshy island that is home to the Dragon Toads. * Skravkeyfall: The City of Vermin. Flora Being a continent mostly covered by rainforests and jungles, the Far Lands is teeming with various plantlife. The flora of the Far Lands is wild and varied, Most of the natural beauty of the Far Lands is still undocumented, a great amount of known plant life of the Far Lands are carnivorous, grasping creeper vines, toxic spore clouds and massive gobbling flytraps. Fauna Not only does the Far Lands boast wide variety of plantlife, the local fauna and wildlife are diverse too. The deeper one ventures into Far Lands' jungles, the more outlandish and diverse the animals get. Great hunting cats, cannibalistic apes, and the buzzing swarms of enormous insect life make the jungle a constant battle zone, where survival is an hourly struggle, but most dangerous of all are the giant reptiles. These beasts have long been extinct from the rest of the world, but in the Far Lands, they rule supreme. Category:Gaia Category:Place